<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Backup Plan by PenwieldingDreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238082">The Backup Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenwieldingDreamer/pseuds/PenwieldingDreamer'>PenwieldingDreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: NY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Drama, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenwieldingDreamer/pseuds/PenwieldingDreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly works as an EMT, just broke up with her boyfriend and all she ever wanted was a baby. Now when her hot neighbor offers to help her out after a drunken confession, who is she to say no to that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Don Flack/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, after weeks of not having been able to write I decided to binge my all time favorite show again - CSI New York and while I watched Det. Don Flack, tall, dark, handsome and sarcastically funny I got an idea to write something outside of all the fandoms I've ever put my hands on. I have no idea how long this is going to be but I loved the idea that came to mind and I needed to write it down.<br/>I hope you guys will like it.</p>
<p>Chapter Warnings: swearing, cheating ex boyfriend, slight description of gunshot wounds</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show nor the actors that portraied them. I do however own all the persons that are not familiar in the fandom, they come from my own imagination.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just pack your shit and go, Kevin." Carly said, finishing getting dressed for her shift at Bellevue.</p>
<p>She was glad Ricki would get her because with the way she felt right now there was no way Carly could easily move through New York's early morning traffic.</p>
<p>Kevin turned to her with a scowl. "Are you going to be a little bitch the whole damn time?"</p>
<p>"You dare to call me names when you were the one cheating on me with your assistant." The EMT rounded on him, pointing a shaking finger at the blonde haired sales manager. "I want you gone from my life."</p>
<p>Laughing he gathered his clothes, jamming them into his overnight bag. "And here I thought you wanted a fucking kid."</p>
<p>"Get the fuck out, I never want to see you again." Carly growled opening the front door of her apartment, looking back at her ex boyfriend. "I'd never want to do that to my kid, having you as their father. I'd rather get IVF before I'd take your dick again." With that she walked out and slammed the door behind her, the wood rattling from the force.</p>
<p>Turning around she nearly ran headlong into a hard body. The EMT looked up with a blush on her cheeks when she saw her neighbor standing in the middle of the hallway. "Sorry." she mumbled, one hand on her chest trying to calm her rapidly beating heart before straightening her appearance again after the fall out she had with Kevin.</p>
<p>He had just come home, pulling a triple to get the killer of two teenage girls behind bars, now he was hearing his neighbor's screaming at each other. They had always been loud, no matter the time of the day. If he got home after a long shift or had to leave early because a call came in he'd hear them fighting, but hell, this was New York, about ninety percent of the population was nuts so he didn't really care that much but having seen so many bad things happen he wanted to make sure it didn't escalate and he would be called to this building just to see his neighbor laying in a pool of blood. Just when he took a step towards their door it was pulled open and she ran out, not looking up at him</p>
<p>"You okay?" His deep voice rumbled and he stared down at the blonde woman right in front of him. Detective Don Flack of the NYPD had moved out of his apartment that he shared with Jessica Angell, everything reminded him of her and after hitting rock bottom he needed a change. Now nearly a year later he still thought about Jess but he was back on track, life and work having been better than ever.</p>
<p>Nodding her head, Carly brushed a blonde strand behind her ear. "Thanks, it's nothing, really. Have a good day."</p>
<p>The EMT hurried down the steps, looking back at him before she finally disappeared from view. Don shook his head and went inside his apartment, listening to the angry rants coming from his neighbor's apartment. Now all he wanted was a long hot shower and sleep, the work day finally being over for him.</p>
<p>Charlotte pulled her jacket tighter around her, stepping out of the building. Her partner Ricki was leaning against the side of his car, waiting for her with a coffee in his hand and a smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're a lifesaver." she moaned, taking the hot beverage from her partner.</p>
<p>The dark skinned EMT cocked his head at her, knowing something must have happened again for her to be in a foul mood. "What did he do now?"</p>
<p>"He's leaving and hopefully will be gone by the time I get home again." she huffed, watching as her friend walked around his car and got in, knowing there would be some questions.</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow at her, Ricki started the car, glancing at the dark blonde EMT sitting beside him. "What did that idiot do now?"</p>
<p>"He cheated with Lorraine, his secretary," she huffed, leaning against the car window with her head in her hand, "but my question is 'why' he cheated. He got everything from me even though I didn't get home at 5pm and had dinner ready so all he had to do was sit his ass down, but still I did what Kevin wanted. And all I wanted from him was a baby."</p>
<p>Her partner reached over and placed his hand on her thigh, watching as Carly's grip tightened on the to-go cup he got for her.</p>
<p>"You know you don't really need a guy to be a mom. There's many ways to do it and besides, have you seen your neighbor?"</p>
<p>"Ricki!" Charlotte admonished, a slight smile on her lips. Of course she had seen him, often enough. Sometimes he came back from work just when she was leaving and sometimes it was the other way around. All she knew was his name was Don Flack, from the bills that were mistakenly shoved into her mailbox, and that he was a detective with the NYPD, overhearing a phone call when she had gotten home from shift one time. He was very good looking, having all that tall, dark and handsome thing going for him, although Carly had never really seen him smile before.</p>
<p>He grinned, watching his partner as she bit her lip. "You're thinking about him, aren't you? I bet he likes to do some kinky handcuff scenes in the bedroom the way he's packing."</p>
<p>"Oh my god, stop it, you." she squealed, brushing her free hand over her face, blushing at the thought of her neighbor in the bedroom. "You're engaged, I don't think Andrew will like you talking about other men like that."</p>
<p>Ricki laughed, turning to face her when they stopped at a traffic light, one of many yet to come on their way to the hospital. "Oh you'd be surprised what dear Andy says about the doctors he's working with. Those maroon uniforms in the ER do have their benefits, too."</p>
<p>
  <span>❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋</span>
</p>
<p>"Carly? You got this?" Ricki called when they arrived at the scene. There had been a murder near Central Park and they already having been en route, the EMTs floored it to the location, getting the call that both the suspect and the officer had been injured in the chase.</p>
<p>Nodding her head, she grabbed the equipment bag and made her way to the officer. "EMT, let me through." Carly called pushing through the officers to get to their colleague, but when she reached him her blue eyes widened.</p>
<p>Her neighbor, Detective Blue Eyes, as Ricki had dubbed him, was sitting on a bench holding onto his left shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she lowered the bag and started working. "Detective Flack?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." he breathed out in a groan. "Got hit by the perp, think it's a graze but the shit feels like a through and through."</p>
<p>Nodding her head, Carly took the hand from his shoulder, assessing the wound there. She could already see the blood staining his shirt but thankfully he was right. "It is only a graze, but those often hurt more than the real deal. It will probably need stitches so I'm going to clean it up and send you on your way to the hospital."</p>
<p>"What? You ain't coming with me?" he asked, grimacing as she prodded the tender flesh around the wound.</p>
<p>Smiling softly, Carly reached for the bandages. "I'm sorry Detective, but you'll have to make due with Lou and Jordan over there." she said pointing at the two men talking to some of the officers on the scene, checking them over. "This might sting a bit now." Even with the warning, the EMT heard a deep groan coming from the dark haired man in front of her as she lightly pressed the disinfectant pad onto the wound.</p>
<p>"God damn, that shit hurts." Don grunted, watching the blonde as she worked meticulously on his shoulder. He felt a shiver run down his spine as her gloved finger tips moved over his bare skin. "It's been a long time since I had one of the nice ones taking care of my battle wounds."</p>
<p>Laughing softly Carly looked up, seeing the smirk grazing his lips. "I bet you'll be really popular with the ladies, showing off those scars and telling the stories of how you got them."</p>
<p>"Oh, nah." the detective waved it off with his free hand, seeing the smile light up her face. "That's just a bonus for when it gets late after a few drinks."</p>
<p>With a court nod, she finished dressing the wound and stood up, pulling off the blood stained gloves before giving him a pat on his uninjured shoulder. "At least now you got to tell another story to the lucky female population, Detective Flack. If you would make your way over to Lou, they'll be taking you to the hospital now." <em>Damn it, another guy like that. Why's it always the players? </em></p>
<p>"Uh, thanks for that." Don said, scratching the back of his head, unsure of what to do now. "I never really got your name since I moved into the apartment across from you."</p>
<p>Holding out her hand, the EMT waited for him to take it. "I'm Charlotte, but people call me Carly, so stick with that."</p>
<p>"Well, thanks Carly and maybe we'll see each other around, I mean being neighbors and all."</p>
<p>"Sure," she mumbled, watching as he made his way to the second bus ready to get those stitches done when she felt a familiar presence next to her.</p>
<p>Ricki's dark eyes burned the side of her face before she finally turned to her friend. "What?"</p>
<p>"What?! She asks 'what'?" he mocked her, crossing his arms over her chest. "That guy is your hot next door neighbor, you got to touch him, feel him up and the look right there resembles you biting into a lemon. What's going on?"</p>
<p>Shrugging her shoulders, Carly sighed. "I think I'm cursed, that guy just told me he was a player, I only ever seem to attract the assholes of New York City."</p>
<p>"Ah, no, stop right there, babes. Detective Blue Eyes is going to be totally serious, I can tell. Andrew met him a few times when cases brought him to Bellevue. If you ever wanted a baby daddy, he'd be the best choice, because damn, if he wasn't hetero I'd definitely tap that ass."</p>
<p>Giggling, the blonde leaned her head onto her partner's shoulder, the suspect having been taken to the precinct and the injured detective was on his way to the hospital. But still thoughts circled her brain, about having to raise a kid alone, how to even get as far as becoming a mother. Would she have to use a gravy pipette or should she get to the clinic? Maybe she'd try the old fashioned way. Maybe she should try to get to know her neighbor first before Ricki was going to be the one constantly telling her to hit the sheets with Detective Flack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: injuries, murder, CSI canon, swearing</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show nor the actors that portraied them. I do however own all the persons that are not familiar in the fandom, they come from my own imagination.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later, Carly and Ricki encountered Detective Flack again.</p><p>Her partner sat in the back of the ambulance as she waited for the police to come to them about the attack on her partner.</p><p>A shadow fell over the EMTs, interrupting their usual banter. "Richard Manning?"</p><p>Both turned around to see Don Flack standing there together with an older dark haired man. "Detective Flack and Mac Taylor with NYPD, we'd like to ask you some questions."</p><p>"Uh, sure, whatever I can do to help you guys." Ricki said, wincing slightly when he furrowed his brow, straining the raw skin on his forehead.</p><p>She patted his shoulder and left, a small smile on her lips when she looked at Flack. The detective looked after her and both Mac Taylor and Ricki raised their eyebrows at the exchange. Clearing his throat, Don turned back to the CSI and EMT. "Mister Manning, can you tell us anything about the guy that attacked you?"</p><p>"Carly and I were called to the scene, a young woman having been assaulted. So we stopped the bus, got out and looked for her but before I could do more, there was someone coming at me and that's it, everything happened so fast. Next thing I know Carly's next to me and helping me back to the bus."</p><p>Nodding, Don wrote everything in his notepad. "Did Carly or you see him? Know what he looked like?" Detective Taylor asked, turning around to see Hawkes processing the body of the young woman the paramedics were supposed to help.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry." Ricki said, lightly shaking his head. "If there's anything that I can remember I will let you know."</p><p>Turning back to the other CSIs, Mac beckoned Stella over to them. "Detective Bonasera will take a sample from the wound, maybe they left a trace there."</p><p>"Okay, everything that helps."</p><p>With a final nod, Flack and Taylor left the EMT in the back of the bus, making their way over to Hawkes still looking over the body when Don spotted Carly standing behind the tape, a far away look on her face. Holding his hand up to the boss of the crime lab he walked up to her.</p><p>"This is the second time we meet like this. Next time I want to be taken out for a date." the homicide detective grinned.</p><p>Crossing her arms over her chest, the blonde turned to look at her neighbor. "Seems crime scenes are becoming our thing, huh?"</p><p>"Ha, ha." he laughed, pulling out his pad. "But I need to ask you some questions about what happened."</p><p>Swallowing, Carly nodded her head. "Sure, but I can't promise it's going to be much."</p><p>"Honestly, even the smallest things can help us get that piece of shit." She could tell by the frown etched on his face he had seen his fair share of murder, day in day out working homicide but every new case in this city was a never-ending road of finding those responsible for all this craziness and getting them locked up. Also he just wanted to get back home and get a good night's sleep for once in the last days. "Let's start with how you guys ended up here."</p><p>"At around 10:30pm unis got the call from dispatch, a couple had heard a woman scream near Central Park, Strawberry Fields to be exact. When they arrived to take a look, Officer Moore confirmed sustained injuries so an ambulance was called in. Ricki and I were already closest to the location, we responded to the distress call. Upon arrival we went to the scene, I grabbed the bag and Ricki made his way over to the injured woman, a-and then out of nowhere this shadow ran at him. I just saw him crumble and the guy ran."</p><p>Flack jotted it down, giving her a deep look. "Are you sure it was a guy?"</p><p>"I mean he was pretty tall, even taller than Ricki, I don't think any woman would fit that description." Carly said, rubbing her hands over her arms to ward off the chill that raced down her spine.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I just need to ask these questions. The more we knowthe better we are at getting the perp."</p><p>Nodding her head, the blonde reached out and laid a hand on his arm. "I know you're just doing your job, it's just if I didn't stop to check on Ricki, the woman might still be alive. I've always worked by that rule, check on the patients first then on everything else, but…"</p><p>"Hey, as far as the CSIs determined, she was already dead by the time you arrived, there was nothing you guys could have done." Flack closed his pad, shoving it into the inside pocket on his jacket when the former ME of the team joined him. "Ah and there he is."</p><p>Carly looked over at the new arrival and smiled. "Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, damn I should have recognized that name."</p><p>"Charlotte Sullivan." he laughed holding his now glove free hand out for her to shake in greeting. "How are you doing, it's been what four, five years now?"</p><p>Nodding her head, the EMT laughed softly at the disgruntled look on the detective's face. "How the hell do you two know each other?"</p><p>"Carly and I shared a few shifts when I still worked as a doctor at Bellevue." Hawkes explained with a chuckle, patting his friend's shoulder. "We haven't seen each other since I left the ER."</p><p>"It was a great time." she said, thinking back to the playful banter they shared whenever a patient had been handed over to the emergency team at the hospital. "We should get together some time for drinks."</p><p>The former ME grinned, nodding enthusiastically. "Definitely, I'd say as soon as we got this wrapped up. You're still into sports?"</p><p>"You bet your doctor's degree I'm into it." Carly winked at him and could feel the detective's eyes on her, the wheels in his head turning.</p><p>Sheldon instead looked back at the body of the young woman, it was going to be a long night so hopefully the case would be done soon, he really didn't want to be stuck at the lab for two days. "Well I'm looking forward to catching up with you, Carly, and just so you know, there was nothing you could have done differently."</p><p>"Thank you, Hawkes," she answered, her tone turning somber as they were pulled back to the scene. "It's just, I swore I'd help and serve everyone in need and here I was, stuck at a crossroad not knowing what to do."</p><p>Putting his hand on her shoulder, a soft smile across his lips. "You and I always shared the same passions, you'd do anything to help people who need it, but we can't carry the world, we can't save everyone at the same time. I'm glad Ricki is doing okay and we'll get that asshole, I promise you."</p><p>Nodding her head, Carly returned his goodbye and watched the former ME walk back to his boss and the rest of the CSI team.</p><p>"So, Hawkes and you, huh?" Flack's voice sounded next to her, a slight hint of jealousy coating the words. "You guys were a thing?"</p><p>Raising her eyebrows at him, the EMT turned. "Don't be ridiculous." she laughed, crossing her arms over her chest, drawing Don's eyes to the swell of her breasts covered by her uniform. "We're more like siblings than anything else. Why? Are you jealous, detective?"</p><p>"Of course not, I was - uh - curious, that's all."</p><p>Carly had a feeling that it wasn't that at all but she didn't know the detective long enough to call him out on it, besides he was her neighbor and she wasn't out for bad blood with him. Keeping silent was the best at the moment, so she just nodded her head and left to look after her partner again. Once there she saw that Detective Bonasera had processed his uniform and taken multiple trace samples that would bring them closer to the man that had attacked Ricki.</p><p>"I'm done now, I think you can get back to helping your partner." she said with a smile in their direction and left them.</p><p>Carly went over to the first aid kit, pulling out the essentials she needed for treating the gash on his forehead. Pressing the gauze against his bleeding forehead, Ricki flinched away from her. "Ow, damn it Carly, be gentle." he moaned, glaring at the blonde.</p><p>"Sorry." she mumbled sheepishly still pressing the pad to the cut on his forehead. "You're still bleeding, now shut up and take it like a man."</p><p>"Next time you're that one getting hurt I'll not be as gentle as I usually am with you, Missy, just you wait."</p><p>Carly grinned at her partner, softly cleaning the gash and putting a butterfly strip over it to keep it closed. "There you go, all done. You want a lollipop for being such a brave boy?"</p><p>"Fuck you, Carly!"</p><p>"Ha, I love you, too, Ricki." she laughed, putting the supplies back into the medi kit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading it and thank you to felicitysclarke for the kudos, this means a lot.</p><p>Hope you'll like the next part. Let me know what you think.</p><p>Warnings: alcohol abuse, love sickness, implied cheating, curse words, drunk person<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show nor the actors that portraied them. I do however own all the persons that are not familiar in the fandom, they come from my own imagination.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So, how have you really been? I thought you'd be married to Kevin and have kids by now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheldon Hawkes had taken a detour to Bellevue, waiting for Carly to get back from a call so they could make plans, now they were finally able to meet up. But the perp was still on the run and making the police and everyone else at the lab anxious, even though there hadn't been any other victims so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no." she said, taking a long swig from the beer she ordered at the bar the former ME brought her to. "We broke up four weeks ago." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheldon gave her a sympathetic look. He had met Kevin when they still worked together at Bellevue, the guy had always given him the creeps, not in a way that he was dangerous, but he didn't get good vibes from him. "What happened?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Carly peeled off a corner of the label on the beer bottle. "His phone was ringing and Kevin told me to answer. He thought it was work, it was his assistant asking if they were still on for their date the second I answered. I told him to hit it and left for work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but Carly there are better guys in this city. And Kevin is a scumbag, he didn't deserve you, that's for sure." Sheldon pulled her closer to his side, knowing she was still hurting. "You'll find the right one, I'm sure." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at her friend, the blonde sighed. "Why didn't we ever become more than friends? It would have saved me a lotta trouble." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I had a girlfriend and you haven't seen me as anything but a brother figure." Hawkes said, smiling softly at the younger woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could remember the time when they both had too much to drink, sitting on the couch in her apartment while Kevin was away on a business trip, Sheldon had read the signals wrong and leaned into her, trying to kiss Carly, but she pushed him away, telling him he was a great friend but she didn’t see him that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another sigh she nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Yeah, what a dumb move on my part. We'd be married and would have had kids by now, cute babies with your eyes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe, you got all the time in the world to start a family. You're only twenty-eight, there's plenty of years for you to become a mother." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Ricki told me to just ask my neighbor to get me pregnant." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CSI laughed, taking a long swig from his own beer. "Ricki suggested that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," she said, a bright smile returning to her lips. "Said he was hot and probably has good genes, also the process would be loads of fun." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Hawkes cocked his head. "You sure you should go down that road? There's other ways to become a mother while being on your own." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's definitely more fun than having a tube stuck up my Ginny." Carly countered, ordering another beer for the night. The former ME laughed, having missed her witty comebacks and jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Carly." Sheldon grunted, dragging the drunk woman up the stairs to her apartment trying to keep her breathing with the amount of alcohol she had in her system. "You gotta help me out here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The EMT laughed loudly when she missed the last step and landed on the floor unceremoniously. "Ow!" she grumbled, trying to look straight at the former ME. "H-Ha, I, I think t-that's gon-gonna leave a b-bruise on my b-bum." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Sheldon reached out and held onto her arms. "I'm never goin' to take you out again." he swore, only looking up as the door across from Carly's apartment opened up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell's goin' on out there?" a deep voice, rough from sleep asked, the person slowly coming into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flack?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective yawned, before he turned to the CSI. "Hawkes, what are you…is that Carly?" he asked, pointing to the inebriated woman still laying giggling on the ground on her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his voice the EMT looked up, a bright smile on her lips. "Hi Donny, this is Sheldon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it, Hawkes, what'd you do to her? She smells like a fucking brewery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We went out for drinks, she couldn't hold her liquor like she used to as well as having a hard time with the break up and the news she got today." Sheldon told him, giving the taller detective an annoyed look. "Now gimme a hand, won't ya?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Don grabbed his mobile and the keys to his apartment, stacking them inside the pocket of the sweat jacket he had thrown on over his tank top before he moved over, gently grabbing her under the arms, pulling her up to stand, albeit on wobbly legs. "Let's get her inside. You got her keys?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just a second." Hawkes dug inside her bag, pulling out the bundle of keys to let them inside the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know Donny," Carly started, looking at the taller detective when the three of them walked inside. "We'd make really cute babies." He grimaced at the wave of alcohol coming near him, too often had he had to bring a suspect in, that stank worse than the hardwood floor at a pub and this scene hit too close for comfort, reminding him of his own way of coming to terms with Angell's death. The bottom of the beer or whisky bottle had been his friend for a while until Mac set him straight again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting, the CSI grinned at her admission. The entire way back from the bar she hadn't spoken about anything else, because Ricki had been the one to mention that there were many ways to become a mother and Don was the one he thought was the best for the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's gotten into her?" Flack asked watching the blonde EMT stumble over to the couch and laying down with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ever got a chance to talk to her before that case in Central Park?" Sheldon asked, his training as doctor kicking in and making him want to keep a closer eye on Carly..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging his shoulders the detective turned away from his drunk neighbor to the former ME. "She was part of the first response on a case before that, cleaned up my GSW. I moved in two months ago, couldn't live at my old apartment after Jess' death, you know that but we never really talked much up until four weeks ago when she broke up with that piece of shit. Never really liked him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same." Hawkes agreed, listening with one ear for Carly's breathing. "I met him when they started out and he was a real piece of work even then. She thought he was the one, ya know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Don thought back to his time with Jess. He had thought she was the one, too, preparing to ask her that one question and settle down but then came Simon Cade, killing her because she was with Connor Dunbrook, protecting him as a witness. </span>
</p><p><span>"I know, man, I can only imagine how it must have been, but she wouldn't want you to blame yourself forever. She's in a better place now." He patted Don's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze and letting him know he was there for his friend. "Carly wanted to be a mother a long time ago, but Kevin stopped wanting a baby. Ever since they became a couple six years ago, she knew he was the one for her. They made plans to have a family and started trying. Her doctor told her it might take some time after she got off birth control and they prepared for that, but even two years later it still hadn't happened and Kevin got distant with her. Whenever Carly wanted to try again, he would find different reasons as to why it wasn't the right time then and her dream of having at least two kids before she was thirty washed down the drain. They never spoke about it anymore as much as before, up until the fights started four months ago and today she got called to the apartment of his mistress, five months along with his child." the CSI explained. </span>"Her ex was there, but his new girlfriend seemed to have pains and Ricki and Carly were already closest to their home. So they walk inside that fancy house on East 88th, with a baby shower in full swing and the mother-to-be just as shocked as Carly was. But being the professional she is, she did what she had to do, told Lorraine to take it easy and keep the stress at a minimum. Kevin stopped her before they left, said he was sorry but with her being desperate for a baby he just couldn't take it anymore and turned to Lorraine, after that she was a mess." </p><p>
  <span>"Son of a bitch." He crossed his arms over his chest, glancing over at the now sleeping EMT. "But, how do I work in this equation? She said 'her' and I?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She talked to Ricki, her partner, about other ways to become a mother." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furrowing his brows, Don thought back to the case they had. "Ah, the EMT who got hurt. Right." nodding his head, the detective breathed out a sigh. "Still doesn't answer the question why she'd say somethin' like that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Don, come on man, you're not that dumb. I bet Ricki saw you before. He's been checking you out, I've seen it when we were on scene. Bet he told her to ask you, it's the cheaper version and more fun for the participants." Sheldon shrugged, a sly smile on his face which annoyed Flack even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you take her up on that, weren't you guys an item before?" he asked, ready to leave the apartment when he heard Carly's soft voice coming from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to look at the two men talking in her kitchen while she had been out of it. "You know, I-I might be drunk, but, but I can st-still hear y-you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up onto her jelly legs, she wobbled over to Flack and Hawkes, leaning heavily onto the detective and smiling up into his blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sheldon's al-always been like a brother, although I'd have loved to have his babies, but no." Carly giggled softly, before a loud snort and another giggle left her mouth. "But, you know, we'd have something really spe-special going on here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swayed dangerously on her feet, her hand clawing at the detective's shirt while his arm moved around her waist. "Your eyes are so beautiful." the EMT whispered when she looked up at her neighbor, a dreamy smile on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any of them could react, her skin tone changed from pale to green in a matter of seconds. Carly ran over to the sink and heaved, all that alcohol consumed during her night out with Hawkes came back full force. The former ME moved instinctively and held her hair back, not wanting her to have to wash out vomit from the blonde strands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Flack's phone rang, making all of them groan. Carly because she regretted drinking so much and had to live with the consequences now and the two detectives because the phone ringing meant that either Don had to get to a scene or both of them. "Flack." he answered, waiting for dispatch to tell him what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DB on 34th, Mac and Danny are on their way, too. I gotta head out, uh, call me if you need me or something." he said when Hawkes sent him a questioning glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CSI laughed lightly. "I think I can handle a drunk woman by myself. She's going to sleep it off and it's all good again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just…I, I should go." the detective mumbled and left Carly's apartment, getting dressed to fight another crime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheldon turned back to the EMT, still leaning over the kitchen sink but more sober than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about our night out." she mumbled, grabbing the dish towel he was holding out for her and dried off her mouth after she washed it out. "We wanted to go and have a great time, talking about our lives and what has been going on since we worked together and here I was just crying about myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sniffling lightly, Carly turned to the former ME. "Hey, it's okay. You had a tough day, I won't run off anytime soon, we can talk again." he said, watching her nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask you something, Sheldon?" she asked, but suddenly felt foolish when she rearranged the words in her head again and again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "Go ahead, what do you want to know?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is" she started, biting her lower lip. Carly cleared her throat and returned to her question. "Who is Jess? Wa-was she Don's girlfriend? I just heard you talking and was curious, I don't mean to disrespect her or something, I just" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's okay, stop worrying." the CSI smiled at her, putting his arm around her shoulders when he saw her defensive stance, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "Jessica Angell was indeed Flack's girlfriend and she was a fellow detective. She died in the line of duty, protecting a witness, it was Don that got to her but it was too late. We miss her still." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the tears rise in her eyes, the blonde tried to blink them away, knowing how risky their life was. "I'm sorry, I just, he's always been friendly and nice, but somehow it felt like he kept his distance. Or maybe I've just read the signals wrong, thought he was attracted and now I made a fool outta myself." she said, hitting her forehead with her palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, give it time and maybe when he has a day off, invite him over for that mean chicken parmegiano of yours and he'll eat right out of your palm." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding her head, with a slight smile, Carly hoped Sheldon was right. She wanted at least to be friends with the detective. Now that Kevin wasn't controlling her life anymore she'd try and let it flow, maybe Cupid would be nice to her for once. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>